Homme, Chat, Monstre, Kyo
by Destination darkness
Summary: Quelques petits textes centrés sur Kyo, sûrement tous en Point Of View de Kyo. Courts, ils peuvent être pris avec sourire ou chagrin... Actuellement : Quinze textes
1. Course

Voici quelques petits textes écris au détour d'un moment, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne prends pas en compte les derniers tomes, seulement ce que l'on apprend dans l'animé.

Le premier est court mais j'espère que vous apprécierez, ce n'est qu'une « tranche de vie » que l'on peut interpréter de différentes manières,bonne lecture ! ^^

**Course**

Je saute par dessus une branche couverte de mousse, je ne m'arrête pas lorsque mes pieds retrouvent le sol, d'une pression, je bondis à nouveau et mes jambes reprennent le mouvement bien connu.

Je cours.

La brume matinale me recouvre et se mêle à ma sueur glacée en ce matin d'octobre.  
Ma vitesse me donne la sensation qu'un vent léger me frappe, j'oublie tout, mes jambes suivent le rythme de la musique qui résonne a mes oreilles, mes pieds me semblent frapper le sol en accord avec les battements de batterie et dans mon souffle résonnent quelques mots fredonnés au détour d'un refrain.

Je sors de la forêt. Une branche érafle ma cheville mais je ne la vois pas, j'avance toujours plus vite dans les rayons fins du soleil renaissant une énième fois. Quelques nuages voilent le ciel qui prend une multitude de couleurs.

Je suis un chemin de terre que je connais bien, mes jambes ralentissent lentement, les mouvements se fond plus courts, les pieds plus lourds et je finis par trotter paisiblement jusqu'à la porte de bois d'une maison à peine réveillée, j'aperçois une lampe illuminant la cuisine, à droite. Une autre est allumée à la salle de bain dont la fenêtre est couverte de buée. Je souris, Shiguré allait encore utiliser l'eau la plus chaude. J'entre.

J'avance doucement vers la cuisine et observe Tohru préparer le déjeuner puis se tourner vers moi et s'illuminer d'un grand sourire en me voyant. Aussi éclatant que le soleil de ce matin. Yuki entre dans la pièce et avance en saluant vaguement la jeune fille, aussi endormi que les quelques oiseaux qui commençaient a ouvrir leurs ailes. Shiguré arrive enfin, totalement éveillé et aussi frais que la brume mêlée au vent coupant de la vitesse.  
Ils s'installent tous les trois et commencent à manger, heureux, tandis que je monte réclamer quelques gouttes d'eau à la douche en calmant l'euphorie qui s'est saisie de mes muscles lors de ma course, et celle qui a saisie mes pensées au contact de cette liberté...

Fin~

Review ?


	2. Tempête

Second texte, les pensées sont plus brouillées que celles de l'autre OS mais elles représentent bien l'état d'esprit de Kyo. Je ne possède toujours pas les personnages~

**Tempête**

Je suis recroquevillé sous ma couette. Sous deux couettes en faites, et quelques couvertures... Nous sommes en plein mois de janvier, dehors le vent s'affole et propulse les grêlons contre les vitres et les murs, en bas, j'entends les présentateurs de météo de la télévision prédire une tempête et j'ai l'irrésistible envie de leur dire « Bravo ! Vous avez réussi a regarder par la fenêtre ! » mais il faudrait que je bouge pour ça... Je me suis cloîtré dans ma chambre quelques heures plus tôt, je n'arrête pas d'alterner entre mes trois formes alors j'ai verrouillée la porte, là je pense être en chat mais je n'ai pas assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux et regarder. Mon sang pulse sous ma peau, brûlant, mais je suis frigorifié, je suis recroquevillé, tel un chat totalement épuisé.

Je HAIS ce temps.

Enfin a moitié... Je le trouve magnifique, je ne peux jamais m'empêcher d'observer la pluie lorsqu'elle tombe ou le vent faire ployer les branches d'arbres lorsqu'il souffle. Mais je le hais pour ce qu'il fait à mon corps. Je suis totalement épuisé mais j'ai envie de bouger de manière frénétique. Mes pensées sont plus rapides qu'à n'importe quel autre moment mais totalement décousues.

Je suis fatigué...

J'entends soudain un grand bruit derrière moi. Ils ont ouvert la porte ces idiots. Ils ont du s'inquiéter.  
S'inquiéter ? Qui s'inquiéterait pour le chat ?  
Je sens une main pousser doucement les couvertures et je frissonne violemment en me recroquevillant un peu plus. Elle se pose sur mon front, j'ai dû avoir repris forme humaine... Pas pour longtemps, je ressens a nouveau un picotement bien connu dans mes muscles et me retrouve soudain bien plus petit et poilu. Quelqu'un me prends dans ses bras. Je devine au parfum qu'il s'agit de Tohru, elle m'amène en bas et j'entrouvre les paupières. Presque tous les maudits sont là, et il y un feu de cheminée. Tohru m'enroule dans une couverture et me pose devant le feu. En me réchauffant doucement, je reprends encore une fois forme humaine, je me ressers autour de la couverture et referme les yeux. Une main fait des allers-retours sur mon front et mes cheveux en une douce caresse. Mes pensées se calment et la douleur me semble reculer alors que je me détends. Je suis presque sûr de ronronner tandis que je plonge doucement dans le sommeil.

Un bruit. Je sursaute.

Une branche est venue frapper contre la fenêtre. Il n'y a plus un son dans la maison. Ils doivent dormir ou être allés au manoir. Je suis dans ma chambre. Sous mes couettes. Je suis seul avec à l'esprit des restes de mon rêve idiot. Je suis idiot.  
J'ai rêvé qu'ils se souciaient de moi.  
Je suis idiot. Le chat est idiot.

Fin~

Review ?


	3. Danse

_Troisième texte, il n'aura pas trop tardé XD Je suis prise d'une frénésie d'écriture moi qui n'arrivai plus à aligner deux mots depuis des mois..._  
_Je remercie encore une fois Myrrdyn pour ses reviews, c'est sûrement grâce à elle que la déesse de l'inspiration m'est revenue ! ^^_  
_Oh, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et mes seules récompenses pour ces écrits sont la satisfaction et les reviews~~_

_J'aime un peu moins celui ci mais bon, bonne lecture quand même ! ^^_

** Danse**

Cette nuit était celle de la nouvelle année, on entendait partout dans la ville des sons de musiques et de rires, des déflagrations de pétards ou de feux d'artifices et encore d'autres sons de fêtes...

J'étais allongé dans l'herbe, dans la forêt qui entourait une partie du manoir Sohma. Tohru passait la soirée chez son grand père, les autres étaient a la fête des Douze. 2013 est l'année du serpent, Ayame allait danser une bonne partie de la nuit pour honorer son signe. Ce besoin de danser dévorait chaque maudit lorsque leur tour venait et ils le faisaient jusqu'à l'épuisement pour trouver le repos. Le chat lui n'avait pas d'années propres, il ne faisait pas parti des douze mais j'étais dévoré par la même envie, le même besoin que les autres, l'étrangeté était que je devais laisser mon corps honorer le chat tous les ans contrairement aux autres qui ce contentaient de certaines pour le faire...

Peut être pour que je puisse calmer le chat trahis, peut être parce qu'il était celui qui était le plus blessé. Celui dont peu de personnes se souvenaient ?

Ça y était, les coups de minuits sonnaient au loin et étaient recouverts par les cris des fêtards. Ayame allait commencer. Je me levai aussi, caché dans l'obscurité des bois. J'entendais une douce musique s'élever autour de moi, bien que ça ne soit peut être qu'une illusion. Je laissai ma veste tomber pour n'être habillé que d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un pantalon léger tout aussi sombre, bien loin des kimonos de couleurs éclatantes que portaient les autres. Je levai les bras en commençant a onduler doucement au son d'un instrument que je ne reconnaissais pas...

Le vent. C'était le vent qui produisait ce son profond et mélancolique en s'aventurant dans l'écorce des arbres et en s'entremêlant aux branches nues. Il fut rejoint par un autre son tandis que j'évoluais dans la petite clairière, les yeux fermés, totalement offert a mon instinct.

La pluie produisait des sons bas et rapides alors qu'elle s'écrasait contre les arbres, sur l'herbe, sur moi. Je dansais lentement, en transe, envoûtant. C'était comme si j'étais à l'extérieur de mon corps, plus léger que jamais, j'avais l'impression de voler.

Des ululements de chouettes et des hurlements de loups vinrent s'ajouter à la mélodie. Mon corps était comme serré dans un étau de mélancolie, mes sentiments se multipliaient et me semblaient former un voile autour de moi. Des bruits légers me signalèrent l'arrivée d'autres chats qui s'asseyaient ou se perchaient sur les branches tout autour de la clairière, j'allais de plus en plus vite, tournoyant, ondulant, me baissant, me relevant.

La solitude me transperçait, la douleur d'une trahison vieille de milliers d'années me lacérait, la pluie redoublait d'intensité, le vent se faisait plus fort que mon corps et je bougeais en me pliant a ses désirs. Je tomba.

J'étais à genoux au sol, le vent s'était brusquement arrêté, la pluie tombait droite, frappant le sol de toute sa vitesse, les animaux se turent, les chats errants commencèrent à se disperser lentement.

J'ouvris les yeux.

Je m'étais transformé, chat au pelage étrangement roux, seul au milieu des arbres et de la pluie, faible sous l'humidité et vulnérable sous sa douleur.  
Comme toujours.

_Fin..._

_Review ?_

_Encore une chose, comme vous l'avez vu, je suis un peu beaucoup en avance pour les périodes des deux derniers et je n'ai pas d'autre idée de thème donc si quelqu'un a une suggestion, qu'il n'hésite pas ! ^^_


	4. Shiguré

Hey !

Voici le quatrième texte, pour l'instant celui qui m'a donné un peu plus de fil à retordre, l'idée m'est venue après avoir lu celles de Myrrdyn, d'ailleurs je voulais te dire merci et tes idées m'ont fait penser aux titres des Petit ours brun ou des Martines xDD  
Oh, et le titre de ce texte ne me convient pas du tout donc si quelqu'un a une autre idée hein...

Bonne lecture~~

**Shiguré**

Kyo poussa la porte de la maison, se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche, celle de Shiguré qui devait sûrement dormir heureusement. Il se laissa tomber au sol sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte, minuit était passé depuis presque une heure maintenant. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, son bras gauche étroitement serré contre lui, sa main droite refermée sur sa hanche couverte de sang. Son tee shirt n'était plus qu'un souvenir et son pantalon allait avoir besoin de raccommodage...

Il était allé se promener après que les autres se soient couchés et rapidement, s'était retrouvé avec trois gros bras tout sauf rassurants, il s'était retrouvé en deux temps trois mouvements projeté contre le mur qui fermait l'impasse et, sans plus d'hésitation, deux des hommes avaient fait pleuvoir sur lui des coups de poings, de pieds, tandis que le troisième faisait le guet. Lorsqu'il avait essayé de s'enfuir en passant par le coté, l'un des deux avait saisit son avant bras pour le tirer à nouveau vers eux et il avait sentit résonner dans tout son corps le bruit d'un craquement sinistre. Les deux autres l'avaient réprimandé en lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas censés trop « l'abîmer », ils avaient donc arrêté là et étaient partis aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

Il avait fallu quelques minutes au roux avant qu'il ne reprenne totalement ses esprits, gémissant de douleur, il avait ramené son bras blessé contre lui et s'était adossé contre le mur pour se relever lentement. Il aperçu alors un petit tas de papier posé à même le sol devant lui, les ramassant, il reconnu le sigle d'une prestigieuse école Américaine qu'il avait contacté avec l'espoir de pouvoir enfin s'affranchir de la pression des autres Sohma, d'après les mots du sous directeur, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne soit pas pris, mais sur ces papiers, on lui annonçait que malheureusement, il n'était pas accepté.

Il comprit qu'Akito avait joué de ses relations contre lui. Encore une fois. Et que les bleus qui commençaient à marbrer sa peau étaient les marques de sa colère à son égard. Il referma avec violence son poing sur les feuilles et, sa douleur paraissant bien réduite face à la rage qu'il contenait avec peine, il réussi sans trop de mal, boitant tout de même légèrement, à atteindre la maison.

Kyo plaça un simple pansement sur sa hanche après avoir nettoyé la plaie et entreprit de soigner son bras. Il allait sûrement devoir passer voir Hatori, soupirant, il se rassura tout de même en se rappelant qu'il y avait bien longtemps que le médecin ne lui posait plus de questions. Celui ci se doutait de toute façon qu'il verrait le chat rapidement à chaque fois qu'Akito semblait presque « heureux ».  
Il se releva, prenant au passage une crème contre les bleus et les courbatures dont il était à priori le seul à se servir, il sorti et croisa Shiguré alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier, il retint de son mieux un tressaillement et s'empêcha de baisser les yeux, il marcha un peu plus rapidement tout de fois vers l'étage et ferma sa porte au plus vite, silencieusement cependant pour ne pas risquer qu'une autre personne ne se réveille.

Au rez de chaussée, le maudit du signe du chien soupira, désolé, ces derniers jours, il ne pouvait qu'observer le chat dépérir lentement, ses sourires déjà rares disparaissaient, l'épée de Damoclès continuellement pointée au dessus de lui par Akito se faisait plus présente à chaque instant et il évitait au maximum d'être enfermé entre quatre murs, les cernes sous ses yeux ne se faisaient elles que plus présentes au fil des jours.

Mais que pouvait il y faire ? De plus, on lui avait toujours répété que le chat était le monstre qu'il fallait haïr, enfant, il était le monstre qui viendrait le chercher s'il était désobéissant, et bien qu'il considère Kyo plus comme un enfant qu'autre chose, une part de lui ne pouvait que se réjouir en voyant les cicatrices qui se traçaient sur la peau du monstre.  
Alors, comme souvent, il soupira une nouvelle fois mais retourna dans sa chambre en essayant d'oublier que le jeune homme qui logeait chez lui devait être en train de haleter de douleur à l'étage du dessus.

**Fin...**

Reviews ?


	5. Anniversaire

Hey ! Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas rajouté d'OS donc voilà. Je le publie surtout pour m'excuser du retard des suites de Chute et de Choisi, vraiment désolé...  
En attendant, bonne lecture!^^

**Anniversaire**

Il s'arrêta au bout de l'allée. Il hésita. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y aller. Son père et quelques amis de sa mère étaient réunis autour de la tombe, il vit son père déposer un bouquet de roses devant la tombe.  
Les tiges de ses propres fleurs étaient serrées dans sa main. C'était idiot, c'était tout de même la tombe de sa mère, et c'était son père devant elle, mais il n'osait pas approcher, les gens qui accompagnaient l'homme l'avaient tous regardé avec mépris lorsqu'elle était morte, après aussi, et même avant.

Son père aussi.

Même si lorsqu'il était enfant il ne voulait pas lire ce dégoût dans ses yeux, il n'avait pas pu l'ignorer lorsque l'homme blessé qui venait d'enterrer sa femme l'avait frappé en lui disant que c'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui l'avait tuée. Sans lui, elle serait toujours là. Sans lui, elle aurait vécu heureuse.

Mais malgré tout il l'aimait, mais malgré ce que les gens pensaient, il ne l'avait pas tuée. Alors il n'avait pas à avoir peur, ni à avoir honte.

Il releva la tête et parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la tombe, lorsqu'il arriva, les gens hoquetèrent. Son père serra les poings, sans doute prêt à le frapper. Peu importe. Il ne dit pas un mot, s'agenouilla pour poser ses quelques fleurs à coté des autres, laissa sa main remonter pour caresser le nom connu puis il se releva, fit demi-tour, et partit, toujours la tête haute, ignorant les regards méprisants qui le suivaient.  
Il ne s'autorisa à s'arrêter que quelques rues après le cimetière, soupira, ses épaules et son menton se baissèrent et il reprit sa marche bien plus lentement qu'auparavant.

Peu importe.  
Il avait réussi.  
Il n'avait même pas tressaillit devant son père.  
Il pouvait être fier de lui. Mais il se doutait que sa mère le soit, elle. Après tout, c'était vrai. Sans lui, elle serait encore là, sans lui, elle serait heureuse. Si elle le voyait depuis la mort, elle avait sûrement frémi lorsqu'il s'était approché et avait laissé les fleurs sur sa tombe.

Mais malgré ça, il savait qu'il recommencerait sûrement l'année suivante. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Au fond de lui, il était toujours un enfant. Et elle était toujours sa maman. Alors il continuait à l'aimer et à venir chaque année voir sa tombe, poursuivi par les vagues de regrets qui l'assaillaient.  
Des regrets d'enfant blessé. Ou peut être de monstre blessé.

_Fin..._


	6. Torpeur

**Torpeur**

Il était allongé dans son lit. Réveillé depuis des heures, mais encore absent. Le monde restait flou autour de lui, mais ses yeux ne cherchaient pas à le voir. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il n'en avait pas la force de toute façon. C'était étonnant la façon dont l'état psychologique impactait l'état physique...

Il se sentait si faible, comme un nouveau né. Mais son esprit lui, s'il était un peu endormi, ne se souvenait plus de l'innocence qui l'habitait à ce moment là. Il pensait à sa famille. A ses « amis ». A sa vie.

Il cherchait une raison de se redresser, de se lever et de sortir de sa chambre. Il n'y en avait pas.

Ses membres étaient lourds, son esprit était las, il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas être réveillé.

Lorsque 15 heures arriva sans que Kyo n'est donné signe de vie, Thoru alla frapper à sa porte. Seul le silence lui répondit et Yuki, qui l'avait suivie, frappa à son tour, plus fermement. Toujours rien.

Ils décidèrent d'entrer, incertains de ce qu'ils s'attendaient à trouver. Une pièce vide ? Kyo occupé à lire ? Kyo endormi sur un quelconque travail ?

Ils ne le virent pas tout de suite, lorsqu'ils relevèrent les yeux sur le lit, ils ne purent pourtant pas le manquer. Il s'était recroquevillé à l'extrémité du lit, enroulé autour de son drap, endormi sûrement.

Yuki se retint de hurler simplement pour le réveiller en sursaut, son corps ne bougeait pas. Il fut prit d'un doute et s'approcha pour mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Il respirait. Énervé de s'être presque inquiété pour le chat, il le secoua violemment par l'épaule pour le réveiller. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. A coté de lui, Thoru l'appela par son nom, toujours rien.

Kyo ne voulait pas se réveiller, il voulait rester dans son silence et sa solitude. Qu'ils le laissent tranquilles, il n'ouvrirait pas les yeux.

Shiguré, curieux, vint et tenta lui aussi de faire réagir le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son front, le roux ouvrit finalement les yeux.

Il les fixa, sans émotion. Pourquoi l'avaient ils réveillé ? Il était bien, là. Il ne voulait pas avoir à réagir, il ne se souvenait même plus comment bouger, comment parler. Il s'abandonna aux instincts les plus profondément ancrés en lui, et le jeune homme se transforma en un jeune chat tout aussi las.

Puisque les trois personnes qui l'avaient fait bougé ne pouvaient rien dire d'autre que « Hein ? » devant sa transformation, il se décida à se lever, sauta doucement sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte et sauta au sol, n'ayant pas la force d'aller plus loin, il se laissa tomber là et retourna dans sa torpeur réconfortante en oubliant les trois personnes qui le fixaient depuis la fenêtre.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à réagir, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux sur le monde et les personnes qui l'entouraient, il ne voulait pas sentir le lourd poids de sa vie pourtant bien courte sur ses épaules, il ne voulait pas avoir à se tenir droit et à défier le destin qui l'attendait.  
Il voulait se laisser aller à l'oubli, ne plus avoir à penser, ne plus avoir à réfléchir, ne plus avoir à être.

_Fin..._

Voilà pour ce petit texte peut être un peu plus long que les autres, il n'a pas vraiment de fin et j'en ai conscience, mais je lui en donnerai peut être une au prochain, donc si quelqu'un veut que le prochain OS soit une suite directe de celui ci, qu'il le dise, je ferai au mieux ^^

Sur ce, pensez a laisser une petite review, et je vous dit à bientôt~

Ps : La suite de « Chute » n'est toujours pas écrite, je pense la récrire mais j'ignore quand, toutes mes excuses pour l'attente...


	7. Eveil (suite directe de Torpeur)

/!\ Suite directe de l'OS précédent : « Torpeur »

**Éveil**

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, allongé là, sur le sol depuis ce qui devaient être des heures. Aucun n'était venu le voir. Il s'y attendait. Ils devaient sûrement penser qu'il rentrerait « quand il aurait faim » comme disait si bien Shiguré.  
Il sentit le vent froid sur sa hanche. Quand avait-il repris forme humaine ?  
La pluie tomba soudainement, puissante, venant le frapper si fort qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Ignorant son premier réflexe de chercher un refuge à l'abri de l'eau, il s'allongea sur le dos, les bras de chaque coté du corps, offert à la pluie glacée. Chaque goutte l'anesthésiait, le glaçant jusqu'à l'os, des marbrures apparurent bien vite sur sa peau, macabre toile rougeâtre le recouvrant presque entièrement.  
Ses battements de cœur faisaient écho au vacarme de la pluie et résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, il était seul, avec cette eau glacée qui prenait possession de chaque parcelle de son corps.

Plus rien n'existait.

-Imbécile.

Il rouvrit à peine les yeux. Il y avait une ombre au dessus de lui, qui examinait son corps nu de haut. Dérangeant. Énervant.  
Yuki.  
Qu'il s'en aille.

Mais le jeune homme passa un bras sous ses épaules et un autre sous ses genoux, faisant fit de l'eau qui cascadait sur sa peau pour le serrer contre lui.

Énervant. Et gênant, aussi.

Mais le chat en lui le fit se serrer contre cette source de chaleur et ses doigts serrèrent sa veste tandis que sa tête venait reposait sur son épaule.

Mais c'était Yuki ! Le rat ! Celui qui le haïssait, celui qu'il dégoûtait. Pourquoi l'enlevait il au froid, il serait sûrement heureux s'il finissait par en mourir !  
Non ?

-Ne te méprends pas, je fais ça pour que tu ne meure pas. Je veux continuer à te voir te débattre contre toi même, c'est un spectacle charmant tu sais ? Et très amusant. Et j'ai hâte de te voir enfermé, comme un fauve, privé de liberté. Tu pleureras peut être, et je veux voir ça.

Il referma les yeux et détacha ses doigts de la veste humide, il se sentit posé, jeté sur le sol du salon, devant la cheminée au feu presque éteint. Les pas de Yuki s'éloignèrent vers sa chambre et il réalisa qu'il faisait nuit, que les autres dormaient.  
Il se releva lentement, les membres engourdis, rejoignit son lit mais ses yeux restèrent ouverts sur le noir toute la nuit, comme la suivante, et celles d'après. Ses dernières illusions perdues, il était seul, et le feu en lui s'éteignait lentement.

_Fin..._

J'ai encore l'impression d'avoir fait une fin zarb... Mais il n'y aura pas de suite ! Je le dis tout de suite xD  
Comme promis à Myrrdin, j'ai mit Yuki comme personnage de cette suite, bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle s'attendait à le voir comme ça... Si ?  
En tout cas je me suis bien marrée à écrire un Yuki cruel ^^''

Vala vala, une p'tite review ?


	8. Chat

**Chat**

Cette nuit la, comme de nombreuses autres fois, je marchais le long des rues éclairées par des lampadaires hésitants, je m'étais éclipsé par la fenêtre de ma chambre, certain que de toutes façon je ne dormirais pas avant de m'être promené... Je croisais de temps à autres quelque chat errant dans la nuit, certains m'ignorant presque, reconnaissant en moi l'odeur d'un humain. D'autres faisant le dos rond, défendant leur territoire à la venue d'un autre chat bien qu'a l'apparence étrange... je ne sais pas quelle réaction m'insulte le plus à vrai dire.

Profitant de mon agilité légèrement hors norme, je sauta par dessus les grilles d'un assez grand parc mais m'arrêta subitement en voyant devant moi les phares allumés d'une camionnette et deux hommes à coté d'elle. En y regardant mieux, je reconnu les uniformes de la fourrière, dans une réaction totalement idiote puisque j'étais tout de même humain, je me cacha un peu plus derrière l'un des arbres et resta à les observer tandis que l'un d'eux ouvrait le coffre depuis lequel j'entendais des grondements de chien et quelques miaulements, l'autre s'approcha en portant a bout de bras deux chats, l'un assez vieux et l'autre à peine sevré. Les voyant miaulant, sifflant et serrés dans ces mains qui ressemblaient fort a des battoirs, j'obéis encore une fois a mon instinct et saisi une branche assez grosse qui traînait là, tombée depuis peu de temps, je l'envoya dans le dos de l'homme qui tenait les chats qui profitèrent de cette occasion pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible dans les buissons, l'un d'eux s'arrêta cependant rapidement pendant que l'autre passait entre les barreaux de la grille et, voyant que l'un des hommes allait l'attraper pendant que l'autre venait dans ma direction pour voir d'où venait le bâton, je courus dans la direction de l'animal affalé sur le sol, le plus jeune, le pris dans mes bras et repassa en deux temps, trois mouvements la grille de métal.

Une fois hors de vue des deux hommes, Kyo s'agenouilla et posa l'animal. Celui ci, tremblant, n'avait heureusement que des égratignures, bien que certaines soient assez profondes, l'une barrait l'une de ses pâtes, c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il n'avait pu courir très longtemps. Hésitant quelques secondes, il reprit finalement le chaton contre lui, ouvrant à moitié sa veste pour le cacher à l'intérieur. Il pressa le pas lorsque le froid vint mordre ses bras nus et parvint assez rapidement à la « maison ».

Ne pouvant décemment pas grimper le long du mur pour rejoindre sa chambre comme habituellement, il fit le tour et entra en se félicitant mentalement d'avoir pris sa clef et décida de rester dans le salon pour avoir accès au lavabo de la cuisine. Il reposa l'animal presque évanoui sur le tapis encore réchauffé par le feu de cheminée qui s'éteignait lentement de lui même et alla à la cuisine où il remplit une bassine d'eau assez chaude en prenant un torchon propre avec lui. Il retourna au salon et, assit à coté de lui, entreprit de le nettoyer comme il pouvait du sang et de la poussière.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça mais son instinct lui soufflait tout de même de prendre soin du félin, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation à vrai dire. Il n'était pas rare qu'il ramasse un chat après qu'il se soit battu ou, plus rarement, qu'il se soit fait attraper par la fourrière qui avait ordre ces temps ci de réduire le nombre de félins errants dans les rues de la ville.

Il finit de soigner l'animal en bandant doucement la patte blessée et le reprit contre lui en s'adossant au canapé, toujours au sol. En agissant ainsi, il se sentait plus animal qu'humain, mais si il avait laissés ces animaux à leur sort, il se serait sentit monstre, il ignorait ce qu'un humain aurait fait dans cette situation... Il ne se serait sûrement pas trouvé là, tout simplement...

Il finit par s'endormir dans cette position, serrant le chaton dans ses bras pour lui apporter sa chaleur.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Shiguré le lendemain matin, il sourit, carnassier, et prit une photo avec l'appareil qui ne le quittait pas spécialement pour ce genre de moments, avec ça, il avait une photo du chat presque en mode « maman aimante ». Voyant qu'il restait profondément endormi malgré son arrivée, Shiguré approcha et, son sourire amusé ne le quittant pas, lui caressa les cheveux d'une main douce comme l'on caresserait la tête d'un chat. Il fut cependant bien moins fier de lui lorsque des dents un peu trop pointues a son goût attrapèrent sa main et percèrent la peau à l'aide des canines. Il lâcha un glapissement et appela Kyo par son nom pour qu'il revienne à lui. Lorsque ses yeux furent un peu moins dilatés, il lâcha finalement la main de son cousin en respirant lentement pour se calmer et par la même occasion, arrêter de gronder de cette façon, il n'était pas un animal, nom de dieu* !

Pendant ce temps, Shiguré le fixait avec des yeux ronds, tout en serrant sa main légèrement blessée, Il finit par éclater de rire en lui faisant remarquer que ses poils étaient hérissés, et qu'il grondait toujours ! Après cela, Kyo poussa une de ses chères gueulantes avant de fuir vers le jardin. Il s'accroupit finalement, hors de vue de la maison. Et inspecta les blessures du chaton tout en reprenant son souffle. Il finit par hocher la tête, satisfait de son travail et posa l'animal à présent pleinement réveillé contre un arbre, avant de retourner finalement vers la maison.  
Certaines blessures du chat n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées, mais il n'allait tout de même pas le garder avec lui pendant des jours ! Il n'était pas sa mère.

Il n'était même pas un chat, après tout.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

* j'ai faillit mettre Akito. J'ai faillit. XD

Cette fin me paraît un peu bâclée mais je ne me voyais pas l'écrire d'une autre façon...Est ce que ça va quand même ? En fait, ce one shot traîne depuis... janvier. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le finir, sauf aujourd'hui xD Je l'ai tellement relu et rerelu que j'ai peur qu'il ne soit très mauvais... Mais je ne sais pas trop, alors je le publie quand même et attends avec impatience votre avis XD

En parlant d'avis, je réponds ENFIN aux deux revieweurs (oui, ça existe. ce n'est pas dans le dictionnaire mais ça existe quand même, na.) anonymes qui ont laissés un commentaire sur le chapitre 5 et sur le 2, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, je me suis frappée en remarquant que je vous avais oubliés xD (véridique, j'ai une bosse ._.) :

Imthebest : on sent toute ta modestie dans ce surnom xD J'adore ! Alors merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, même si elle a apparemment été coupée en deux ? La phrase n'est pas finie XD Enfin je suis heureuse de voir que nous sommes plusieurs à partager ce point de vue pour Kyo, et trèèèès heureuse de voir que ces petits textes ne plaisent pas qu'à moi et Myrrdyn même si j'adore ses reviews XD  
Donc voilà, en espérant que tu vois cette réponse (tardive, désolé...) et que tu me suive toujours ! ^^

Saphira44 : très joli nom, Saphira, et le 44 c'est parce que tu habite dans ce département ? J'y ai habité cinq ou six ans moi xD Alors alors : je te remercie profondément pour ta review *s'incline* et suis contente que tu ai aimé, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas démoralisée pour le coup xD J'espère que tu ne t'es pas arrêtée au chapitre 2 et que tu verras cette réponse ! ^^

voilà voilà, je m'arrête là, une petite review ?


	9. Prison

Hey tout le monde !  
_gros silence  
_Je reprends. Hey les deux-trois personnes qui s'aventurent sur ce fandom exilé au fin fond de ce site !  
_Quelques toussotements_

Alors non, je n'ai pas encore été déclarée schizophrène, et oui, ce -truc- est particulièrement court. Mais, eh, faut pas s'attendre à beaucoup plus avec moi, même si là j'atteins des sommets xD Enfin, pour ceux que ça intéresse, cette idée de one shot m'est venue en écoutant « mad world » de Gary Jules.

Et cette fois ci, je réponds directement à la review anonyme du dernier chapitre XD Donc, Imthebest, merci beaucoup pour cette nouvelle review ! (pleine de fautes, mais adorable review quand même xD) Suis contente que tu ai aimé le dernier one shot, et si tu lis ceci, j'espère que tu aimeras ce minuscule texte aussi ! ^^  
Et, aussi, Myrrdyn ! Je me suis sentie seule après le dernier one shot... Ouin.

Bref, bonne lecture !

**Prison**

Je regardai par la fenêtre, les voix du professeur et des autres élèves réduits à l'état de bourdonnement. Mes yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation des épais nuages qui promettaient une pluie violente dans la soirée. Malgré les débuts de crampes qui parcouraient mes membres à l'approche de cette averse, j'étais calme. Si calme... Mon esprit s'était perdu au fin fond du ciel couvert, et mon corps me semblait lointain.  
Une voix appelant mon nom me ramena cependant à la réalité, et mes yeux rouges encore absents tombèrent sur le professeur, qui énervé, et sûrement pensant m'impressionner, partit dans une tirade sur l'avenir et les fainéants qui n'y avaient pas leur place.  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que d'avenir, je n'en avais aucun. Non pas car je n'en voulais pas, mais car on m'en avait privé dès ma naissance. Et pendant que mes _chers_ camarades continueraient leurs études, trouveraient un emploi, fonderaient une famille, je serai enfermé loin de ce monde. Me retenant chaque jour de me laisser mourir pour ne pas perdre totalement face à Akito. Et face à moi même.

Mais je le laissa parler, sans rien dire, mes yeux le fixant sans le voir, en tentant de ne pas perdre mon contrôle, de ne pas frapper ce visage réprobateur qui jugeait sans rien savoir, de ne pas fuir loin de cet endroit, car après tout, où que j'aille, Akito me retrouverait. C'était ce qu'il me répétait, et je ne pouvais que le croire en sentant sur moi le regard faussement indifférent de Yuki, qui se ferait une joie de raconter le moindre de mes faits et gestes au premier Sôma venu. Ce regard qui me faisait comprendre que j'étais déjà enfermé, même si cette prison était pour l'instant dépourvue de murs et de barreaux.

_Fin~~_

P'tite review ?


	10. L'enfant

Pour ce dixième one shot, (et oui déjà, j'ai du mal à le réaliser ! xD) je vous offre une petite note de douceur et d'insouciance (oui, j'en suis capable. Parfois.), qui je l'espère vous fera sourire~  
Ma réaction après l'avoir écrit : ô mon dieu ce texte est bizarre. Je ne sais pas du tout s'il est bien ou particulièrement nul. C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça, je crois... J'espère qu'il est plus bien que nul, quand même xD

Imthebest : Révélation de la review : TU ES UNE FILLE ! Quelle perspicacité, je sais, je sais. Et, ô, joie, quelqu'un qui n'aime pas Yuki ! Magnifique. XD  
Désolé de t'avoir un peu déçue sur le dernier, j'espère que celui ci te satisfera (oh put*** j'aime pas écrire ce mot, il me fait penser au salsifis. Beurk.) plus.  
Voilà voilà, bonne lecture jeune salsifis de sexe féminin.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

**L'enfant**

L'enfant courrait, comme tous les autres enfants, il courrait de toute la force de ses courtes jambes. Savourait cette impression de régner sur ce monde dont il ne connaissait encore qu'une minuscule partie. Il appréciait de cette fois, ne pas courir pour fuir une personne voulant lui faire du mal. De ne pas courir pour fuir les regards dégoûtés qui ne se cachaient plus depuis _l'enterrement_. De ne pas fuir son père aussi. Surtout

Aujourd'hui, il courrait pour avoir le droit de rire et de sourire, comme tous les autres enfants. Il courrait retrouver la vieille femme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Mais il connaissait son visage, son sourire, ses mains, et le son de sa voix et de son rire. Et ça lui suffisait.

Il arriva finalement devant la petite maison au jardin bien entretenu, plein de fleurs colorées ou blanches, d'herbe douce et d'écorce rêche. Et la vieille femme se trouvait là, penchée sur des jolies fleurs dont l'enfant ne connaissait pas le nom. Il s''approcha et tira doucement sur le tablier plein de poches, et la vieille femme sursauta et baissa les yeux vers lui, qui avait soudainement peur d'avoir fait une bêtise, et de ne plus avoir le droit de venir ici, et de ne plus avoir le droit de venir la voir. Mais la vieille femme eu un grand sourire en le voyant, et l'enfant se détendit, un peu.  
-Mon petit, je suis heureuse de te voir ! Est ce que tu viens m'aider ?  
L'enfant se contenta de hocher la tête, et se mit à genoux sur le sol, comme la vieille femme, et commença à sortir les fleurs de leurs pots en plastique pour les mettre dans les trous dans le sol, comme la vieille femme le lui avait montré.

Elle non plus ne connaissait pas son nom. L'enfant avait peur que, si il le lui disait, elle saurait qui il était, et ne voudrait plus de lui dans son jardin. Alors la vieille femme l'appelait avec plein de surnoms qui surprenaient toujours l'enfant habitué à son nom prononcé avec mépris ou avec dégoût.  
Lorsque l'enfant et la vieille femme eurent finis, elle le prit par la main et ils allèrent dans la maison chaleureuse pleine de bibelots et de photos qui ravissait toujours le petit. Ils s'assirent à la table de la cuisine et burent leurs simples verres d'eau pendant que la vieille femme entamait une conversation, bien que sachant très bien que l'étrange enfant ne dirait pas plus de quelques mots.

Elle l'avait rencontré la première fois un soir, à une heure à laquelle un enfant de cet âge aurait dû être à la maison avec père et mère, il marchait dans la rue en frottant de petites égratignures. Lorsque elle l'avait interpellé et lui avait demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, il lui avait dit qu'il était tombé. Alors la vieille femme l'avait emmené chez elle et avait désinfecté les petites plaies en évitant les nombreux bleus qui colonisaient la peau mâte sous le tee shirt de l'étrange enfant. Mais la vieille femme n'était pas idiote, et les réactions de chaton blessé de l'enfant lui laissaient envisager les pires scénarios. Alors, tout au long de la soirée, elle avait tenté de l'apprivoiser, un peu, et lorsqu'il était parti, elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait très contente de le revoir s'il le voulait. Et l'enfant avait simplement hoché la tête en la regardant de ses étranges yeux rouges avant de retourner d'où il était venu.

Il s'était passé presque un mois avant que l'enfant ne revienne, et la vieille femme avait perdu tout espoir de le revoir. Alors lorsqu'il était arrivé devant le grillage du jardin, n'osant plus bouger, elle lui avait souris comme personne d'autre ne lui souriait et l'enfant avait su qu'il avait eu raison de venir.

Vous vous doutez bien sûr que ces moments de joie douce et insouciante ne durèrent pas, car sinon, l'homme qu'était devenu l'enfant serait différent. Mais ils durèrent tout de même presque une année, durant laquelle la vieille femme éleva bien plus l'enfant que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais fait, faisant grandir et s'épanouir la partie humaine de son esprit qui jusque là restait terrée au fin fond de lui. Et ces souvenirs restaient parmi les plus chers de l'homme qui avait finalement eu le droit d'être un enfant, une fois dans sa vie.

_Fin..._


	11. Monstre

Un mois et quelques jours après ma dernière publication, on oublie finalement la candeur pour retrouver la noirceur !

Imthebest : Non, la vieille dame n'est pas Kyoko ! Voyons elle n'est pas vieille du tout Kyoko ! xD J'imaginais plutôt une mamie de 70/80 ans xD. Heureuse qu'il t'ai tout de même plu xD et désolé du retard de celui ci, j'espère qu'il te plaira malgré le registre totalement différent du dernier ^^

Bonne lecture~

**Monstre**

L'atmosphère semblait s'accorder a son humeur, la pluie assombrissait le ciel du soir et frappait violemment le sol en une cacophonie de battements qui résonnait dans son crâne et rythmait ses gestes. Le sang coulait le long de son cou, sa tempe a vif lui faisait un mal de chien mais il s'en foutait, il ne sentait que l'adrénaline qui courait le long de ses veines et lui faisait lever les poings pour frapper chaque surface de peau ou de chair rougie a sa portée.

Tout son corps hurlait a l'épuisement mais les corps de ce petit gang de racaille qui jonchaient la rue tout autour de lui lui donnaient l'impression d'être fort, alors il continuait, car il savait que cette impression s'estomperait vite.  
Ces imbéciles avaient voulu obtenir tout l'argent qu'il pouvait leur donner, quels idiots, il n'avait déjà pas un sou sur lui, mais il n'était surtout pas d'humeur à se montrer conciliant avec ces gamins de son âge ou moins.

Ils le frappaient, corps sans visages a ses yeux, objets de chair et de sang. Humains. Différents de lui.  
Ils ne le connaissaient pas, mais même pour eux il l'était.  
Il était le monstre.

Alors il frappait en retour, il entaillait leur peau, faisait saigner leur chair, fendait leurs os, car c'était ce que faisaient les monstres. Et il aimait ça. Pouvoir cogner sans retenue, sentir ses tendons se tendre, ses muscles se bander, son sang bouillonner. Il ne voyait plus. Ne se souvenait plus. Son esprit n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que son corps, qui se couvrait peu à peu de sang et de marques, et ses yeux. Les derniers imbéciles encore debout prenaient peur en les voyant, et il les imaginait pleins de soif de sang et de folie. D'un rouge plus brûlant qu'habituellement. Le rouge des yeux d'un monstre, d'une bête.

Les derniers avaient fuit. Les autres s'étaient relevés et les avaient rejoints. Et lui s'éloignait.

Il tremblait, l'adrénaline se purgeait lentement de son corps. Les blessures cessaient déjà de saigner. Les bleus se formaient.

Et lui souriait, car c'était ce que les monstres faisaient.

Fin.


	12. Fuite

Et oui, trois publications en un week end, vous ne rêvez pas XD Bon, trois trucs microscopiques, mais quand même ! xD  
J'aimerai continuer à écrire, mais l'inspiration ne m'est pas totalement revenue, alors je réitère mon appel aux idées ! S'il vous plaît, il suffit parfois d'un mot, d'un thème ou d'une chanson pour que naisse une nouvelle histoire ou un nouvel OS, alors réfléchissez y deux petites minutes, et reviewez ! ^^

Cette petite chose est inspiré par la chanson «Je cours» de Stromae.

Bonne lecture~

**Fuite.**

Kyo courrait.

Il répétait les mêmes gestes sans interruption, toujours à la même vitesse, toujours avec la même force.

Jamais de surplace.

Encore une fois, la musique que déversaient ses écouteurs rythmait ses pas, mais c'était presque inutile. Toujours les mêmes mouvements. Il avait l'impression de toujours courir. De ne jamais s'arrêter.

Il courrait rejoindre ses rêves lorsque le monde le rejetait. Il courrait vers les hauteurs lorsque la peur le prenait. Il courrait dans la ville, chaque jour, avec l'espoir d'un jour dépasser ces simples pancartes.

Il courrait le long des murs de sa prison.

Toujours.

Il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il ne fallait pas. S'il s'arrêtait, ce fragile équilibre de mouvements se briserait. Il se perdrait. Alors il continuait à avancer. Chaque pas le rapprochait de l'un des murs de sa cage, alors il faisait demi tour, puis recommençait. Encore et encore.

Toujours les mêmes mouvements, Toujours le même parcours. S'éloignant d'un mur pour se rapprocher d'un autre.

Il fuyait.

Fin...


	13. Liberté

**Liberté.**

La liberté. Il en avait toujours rêvé, il l'avait toujours admiré sans jamais l'approcher. Mais aujourd'hui, il la touchait. Il l'étreignait, la caressait, et ne faisait plus qu'un avec elle.

Sur le toit de cet immeuble, il était invincible, il régnait sur ce monde qui jusqu'alors lui était fermé.

New York. Une autre cité, un autre pays, un autre continent ! Si loin, si différent de ce qu'il avait toujours connu, il s'y sentait pourtant chez lui.

Du toit de cet immeuble, il sentait le vent venir le frapper de tout cotés, les rues grouillaient de gens pressés, et lui était pour la première fois en harmonie avec chacun de ses instincts, et avec son corps entier.

Il était un Homme, il était un Chat, et peut être même était il un Monstre, mais il était surtout Kyo, un parfait mélange entre humain et animal.

Son corps musclé de jeune homme et son agilité toute animale lui permettaient de bondir d'un toit à un autre, de courir sans qu'aucun obstacle ne puisse le freiner. Son esprit d'enfant blessé et trop vite grandit et son calme félin l'aidaient à se glisser dans l'ombre, pour voir sans être vu, et n'être qu'une silhouette pour ces hommes et ces femmes si oublieux du reste du monde. Et parfois, aussi, son corps et son esprit endurcis par des années de douleurs et d'épreuves et sa soif de victoire et de domination parfaitement bestiale faisaient tomber les murs qui se dressaient entre lui et cette si belle liberté.

Et il l'acceptait enfin. Il s'acceptait enfin. Il était différent de ces humains. Il était différent de toutes les autres races animales. Il était une chose qui ne devrait pas exister en ce monde, et pourtant, il était là. Plus vivant que jamais. Plus fort que jamais.  
Il n'avait pas l'ambition de se servir de ces différences pour devenir un grand de ce monde, observé et adulé par tous, se faisant passer pour un sur-homme. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui, redevenir le paria qu'on aimerait tenir en cage jusqu'à sa mort. Il voulait vivre enfin. Profiter. Avancer. Parcourir le monde. Rencontrer ces gens si différents de lui. Il souffrirait sûrement aussi, encore. Mais ça ne l'arrêterait plus. Il avait tenu bon jusqu'ici, s'était construit, avait grandit, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas terminé. Il avait apprit à être Kyo. Maintenant il apprendrait à vivre.

Kyo ramassa son sac, descendit de cet immeuble, et se mit à marcher sur une autoroute. Elle le mènerait dans d'autres villes, il devrait la quitter pour d'autres pays, naviguer ou voler pour d'autres continents. Mais ça ne l'effrayait pas, car désormais il n'y aurait plus de murs ni de barreaux pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Le noir l'entoura soudain, et il se sentit aspiré par quelque chose, vers autre chose, et il avait beau s'accrocher, tenter de continuer à marcher sur cette route de béton, il sentit entre ses doigts du tissus, et entendit des bruits de vaisselle et de voix étouffés.  
Et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux, et de reconnaître la maison de Shiguré, et les voix de ses cousins et de Tohru. Alors il ferma les yeux, et pria pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'une illusion, qu'un cauchemar, n'importe quoi d'autre que la réalité.

**Fin.**

Pas définitive, même si je pense que ce one shot a des airs de fin très très prononcés xD

J'ai mit mon casque sur mes oreilles, allumé mon CD de Imagine Dragons, eu envie de courir, eu même Besoin de courir, et me suis rappelée que je ne pouvais pas. alors mes doigts se sont mis à bouger tous seuls. Et une fois ce one shot terminé, j'espère tout de même que le rôle de « défouloir » qu'a eu ce texte n'est pas trop visible xD

Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^

ImTheBest: Bon, ben je vais répondre a tes trois reviews d'un coup, en espérant que tu t'y retrouveras XD Je suis contente que ce coté un peu fou, « psychopathe », comme dirait Myrrdyn, de Kyo te plaise XD Et c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à cette chanson sur le coup, j'étais à fond sur celle de Stromae je pense xD Pour ce qui est de Caresse, tu n'imagine pas à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir, et je suis contente que tu l'aime autant ! ^^  
Bref, j'espère que cet OS t'aura fait plaisir, et j'attends ta review ! Mouahahahahahar... (Oui je sais, je suis trèèès effrayante =.=)

Voilà voilà, à bientôt tout le monde ! Enfin les deux/trois personnes qui suivent ce recueil de plus en plus... étrange et malsain disons. XD

Ps : question sans intérêt du jour : préférez vous ma note d'auteur au début ou à la fin de l'OS ? U.u


	14. Haru (suite directe de Danse)

Vous souvenez vous de mon OS intitulé « Danse » (le troisième de ce recueil) ? Ceci en est la** suite directe.**  
Bonne lecture~

**Haru**

Hatsuharu était parvenu à s'éclipser quelques minutes de la fête des Douze, il avait besoin de respirer un peu à l'air libre, alors il s'était mit à marcher dans le bois du domaine, il s'en voulait un peu de rater le début de la danse d'Ayame, mais celui ci ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas. Lorsque la pluie s'était mise à tomber, tel un déluge, il avait décidé de faire demi tour, mais il avait remarqué des animaux de la forêt et de nombreux chats se diriger tous ensemble dans la même direction, alors il les avait finalement suivis, par curiosité, mais aussi un peu pour continuer a échapper aux festivités.  
Il les avait suivis entre les arbres et les bosquets, mais ils ne semblaient pas se soucier de lui, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils rejoignaient d'autres bêtes, et Haru accélérait sans même s'en rendre compte, de plus en plus curieux. Il arriva finalement a quelques mètres de ce qui semblait être une clairière, illuminée par la lune et les étoiles. Les animaux s'étaient regroupés tout autour de celle ci, et il s'approcha encore un peu, dissimulé par un vieux chêne, jusqu'à distinguer sous la pluie la silhouette et le visage de son cousin, et il s'arrêta.

Il était comme hypnotisé par cette silhouette vêtue de noir qui évoluait, les yeux fermés au milieu de l'herbe, ses yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, son corps s'était fait immobile et sa respiration, silencieuse pour ne pas alerter la créature qui ondulait, se tournait, se baissait, se relevait, avançait devant lui. Ses mouvement étaient si graciles, que toute la silhouette en paraissait fragile, mais lorsque l'un de ses bras tranchait brusquement l'air, que son corps se redressait jusqu'à paraître voler au dessus du sol, il émanait de cette silhouette une telle force, une telle puissance, qu'il ne pouvait que s'incliner face à elle.

Ce n'était pas Kyo qu'il avait devant lui. Ce n'était pas le Kyo qu'il connaissait. La créature devant lui avait quelque chose de divin, de par sa légèreté, sa grâce et sa beauté, mais aussi quelque chose de sombre, quelque chose de terrifiant dans ses mouvements pleins de force contrôlée ou subitement libérée, dans le vide total de son visage, qui parfois prenait des airs de résignation, parfois, de tristesse, mais jamais de bonheur.

Lorsqu'il tomba sur le sol, dans un mouvement que le vent et la pluie seuls semblaient contrôler, il revint subitement à lui, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à observer son cousin danser. Il entendait au loin les cris des fêtards du nouvel an, les déflagrations des finals des feux d'artifices, alors il se força à détacher les yeux du spectacle devant lui, et fit demi tour, étrangement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir, mais si apaisé, qu'il lui semblait que ce devait être ça, d'être ivre.

Ce qu'il venait de voir le surprenait, le choquait, le ravissait, il ne savait pas. Mais quelque part, il lui semblait que ce ne devait être que le fruit de son imagination, jamais Kyo n'agirait ainsi, jamais il ne danserait de cette si belle, si troublante façon, surtout en pleine forêt, au milieu des arbres et des animaux.  
Non, ce ne devait être qu'un rêve, une sorte d'hallucination, il ne fallait plus qu'il y pense, pour l'instant, il devait rejoindre sa famille.

_Fin..._

Et voilà le travail ! J'écris cette note d'auteur sans même avoir relu mon texte, mais, sur le coup, j'en suis vraiment satisfaite, l'OS « Danse » est l'un de ces textes auquel on pense de nombreuses fois avant de finalement parvenir à l'écrire, et qui continue de vous obséder par la suite. Alors je suis heureuse d'être parvenue à écrire un texte qui vient l'étoffer un peu, lui apporter une autre dimension, même si ce n'était pas du tout prévu. Vraiment pas du tout XD.  
Bref, j'aime ce texte, et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé aussi, maintenant, place a ma réponse à la review de Imthebest, puis j'espère que vous penserez a me laisser un petit mot avant de fermer cette fenêtre~

ImTheBest : Hey~ Je suis super contente que tu ai aimé le dernier OS, et j'espère que tu auras aimé celui ci aussi ^^  
Merveilleux, je suis donc condamnée à écrire pour les gens étranges et malsains. XD Et je vais suivre ton conseil, j'espère que ça fait mieux comme ça ^^ Bref, j'attends avec impatience ta review, alors à trèèès bientôt.


	15. Perdu

**Perdu**

Il était bien. A moitié allongé sur le toit d'une maison quelconque, adossé contre son sac, le soleil derrière lui qui amorçait sa descente, et son esprit, calme. Si calme. Oubliés ceux qui le rejetaient, ceux qui le haïssaient. Oubliée sa famille, oublié Akito. Il n'y avait que lui, et le reste du monde. Ce monde qu'il ne pouvait explorer que dans ses rêves, retenu dans cette ville trop petite pour lui.

Comme nombre d'enfants, il avait longtemps rêvé de piraterie, d'aventures et de trésors cachés, qui lui donneraient une raison de continuer à avancer. Aujourd'hui, même si cela le faisait se sentir idiot, il rêvait de parcourir le monde, les océans, les déserts, les montagnes, les plaines, les villes, rencontrer tous ces peuples si différents de celui que formait à elle seule la famille Sohma. Il voulait connaître autre chose que cette ville qu'on lui interdisait de quitter, que ces barreaux dont il se rapprochait un peu plus chaque jour, il voulait rencontrer des gens qui ne le regarderaient pas avec haine, avec dégoût, comme tous ces gens qu'il avait côtoyés, et surtout pas avec pitié, comme le faisaient parfois Shiguré et Kazuma.

Il ne voulait pas non plus s'arrêter aux confins de cette planète, il rêvait de parcourir ce ciel qu'il observait chaque jour, chaque nuit, d'explorer cette forêt d'étoiles qui se dressait tout autour de lui, d'observer ces soleils brûlants, glacés.

Mais tout cela n'étaient que des rêves d'enfants, un enfant qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, aujourd'hui, même ces rêves inaccessibles le fuyaient, lorsqu'il voulait s'éloigner de cette réalité, il ne pouvait plus que laisser son esprit, et parfois son corps, aussi, se replier sur lui même, pour ne plus voir, ne plus entendre, ne plus comprendre, ne plus savoir. Ne plus exister.

Lorsque le soleil disparut ce soir là, on ne pu plus que deviner la forme recroquevillée du corps du Chat, dont les yeux s'étaient fermés pour ne plus avoir à contempler cette ville qu'il connaissait par cœur, ni ces étoiles sur lesquelles il rêvait de s'échapper, mais qui étaient bien loin de lui, bien trop loin.

_Fin..._

J'ai conscience que ce texte est parfaitement minuscule, microscopique même, et je m'en excuse si cela vous a dérangé, j'espère néanmoins que vous l'aurez apprécié, j'ai écrit les deux trois premières lignes depuis plus d'un mois, et l'ai finalement continué et terminé aujourd'hui, même si ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que je voyais la suite, je n'ai rien pu y faire, les mots se sont écris tout seuls, et si j'en suis moins satisfaite que pour les précédents OS, je n'ai pas pour autant le cœur de tout effacer pour tout recommencer, alors je me contente de celui ci, peut être qu'une autre version naîtra bientôt, mais pour l'instant, voilà.

Le pourquoi de ce titre n'est peut être pas évident pour tout le monde, mais c'est le seul qui me paraît convenir ici. Kyo est perdu entre son désir de rêver, de s'évader, et sa raison qui ne fait que lui rappeler que ça ne sert à rien, qu'il sera toujours retenu ici, qu'il est idiot de penser a un éventuel autre avenir.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et j'attends une ptite review ou deux ! (ou plus xD) Oh et bien sûr, même si je ne le rappelle pas à chaque OS, je suis toujours à la recherche d'idées xD Alors, si quelque chose vous passe par la tête, n'hésitez pas ! ^^

Imthebest : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ^^ Toi aussi tu veux le frapper ? Pauvre Haru, et dire que je l'aime bien moi XD C'est vrai que je ne m'étais jamais penchée sur leur relation, je le ferai peut être un peu plus longuement un de ces jours...  
Et t'as bien raison xD Bref, j'espère que tu auras aimé cette dernière mini-chose, et à bientôt ^^

Voilà voilà, maintenant que la note d'auteur est aussi (voir plus) longue que le chapitre, à très bientôt j'espère~ XD


End file.
